


South Side Ink

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Photography, Smut, Soldier Ian, Tattoo Artist Mickey, Tattoos, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, instagram famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kieren---walker said: Do you take prompts here? If so: Mickey is an amateur photographer, and keeps taking really good pictures of Ian and putting them online and stuff, and gets really famous, with as much fluffy smut as possible</p><p>shamelesslyrih said: Prompt: Mickey is a tattoo artist and Ian comes in to get one..</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Side Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieM1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieM1/gifts), [Masterless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompts guys!! I fused them, sorry hahah  
> This is a lot longer than I intended it to be but oh well, enjoy over 4k words :p  
> Hope you enjoy this! :)  
> P.s. I added a link in the story of Ian's tattoo that he gets from Mickey :)

Mickey Milkovich didn’t think he’d end up being a tattoo artist in life but here he is. He’s twenty seven years old and is just happy to not be in prison with his brothers and father.  
  
It started out with Mickey getting his first tattoos at fifteen. His brothers got him wasted and they all went to get tattoos. They had the bright idea of Mickey getting FUCK U-UP inked across his knuckles. He did get a bit more respect from his father that day.  
  
Mickey always knew he liked to draw. He was also very good at it since the moment he started as a child. After getting his first tattoos, he started drawing ideas for more ink he might want to get. His sister, Mandy, had the idea of him becoming a tattoo artist, since she’s always loved his drawings.  
  
He thought about it but didn’t do anything about it until he turned eighteen. He just came out in the most public way possible and he knew that if he didn’t want to end up in jail with his father who just about tried to rip him to shreds for being gay, he needed a legitimate job, something that doesn’t need a high school diploma to do either.  
  
So there he was. Almost ten years later, he’s the best artist of the shop he works at _South Side Ink_.  
  
  
“Bitch, you can’t come in here every time expecting free ink,” Mickey says to his sister as she walks in the shop. Mickey’s on a small break between clients so he’s sitting with the receptionist, Cora.  
  
Mandy flips him off. “Just a small one, c’mon, you’re not busy right now!” She says. Ever since Mickey became a legit tattoo artist, done with his apprenticeship and all, she came in for her first tattoo. Now she has a bunch scattered everywhere, and her whole left forearm covered.  
  
“I’m eating,” Mickey says with his mouth full of the thai food Cora bought for them.  
  
“It’ll take ten minutes, promise,” Mandy says.  
  
“Fine!” He says pushing away from the desk. He walks to his room with Mandy on his heels. He washes his hands and goes about cleaning his tools. “What do you want?”  
  
“Ma’s name here,” She says pointing to the one spot left that’s free of ink on her forearm.  
  
Mickey nods and continues what he was doing and like Mandy said, ten minutes later and they’re done.  
  
Mickey takes his phone that’s on his desk and takes a picture of it. He loves taking pictures of his work. Every artist does, but he only posts the one’s he loves. He actually has a bunch of followers on Instagram. Not as many as he’d like but he doesn’t get the whole hashtag thing so he doesn’t do it.  
  
Mickey also takes pictures of other things, not just the tattoos he’s done or his own. He also takes pictures of his drawings, paintings, and things that capture his eye.  
  
“Thanks, Mick,” She says when they leave his room. “Oh, by the way, a friend of mine is coming in for a new tattoo tomorrow I think. I recommended he come here.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you made me bump him up before other clients like he’s the fucking Queen of England or some shit. What’s his name again?” Mickey sasses.  
  
“Ian Gallagher,” She says. “You’re gonna thank me for recommending you. He’s hot as fuck and gay as fuck. Just your type,” She winks.  
  
“Fuck off,” He says.  
  
Mandy laughs. She gives Mickey a small hug and says goodbye.  
  
  
The next day isn’t as busy as usual. Mickey only has two clients, one of them is Mandy’s friend and the other is a returning client to add colour to his back piece.  
  
Mickey’s finishing up the colour on his client’s back piece when he hears the door chimes go off. It’s just him and Cora there tonight. The back piece colouring took a bit longer than he thought it would. He hopes Mandy’s friend’s ink won’t be too big of a piece since he’s exhausted and just wants to go home and chill.  
  
Cora steps into his doorway and says, “Mickey, your last client is here,” as she peeks her head in to see the progress on the guys ink.  
  
“Tell him I need fifteen minutes,” Mickey says as he continues to ink his client.  
  
“You got it dude,” Cora says before leaving. Mickey smiles and shakes his head at her.  
  
  
“You’re all done, my man,” Mickey says after cleaning off the excess ink from the guys back.  
  
The guy groans in satisfaction and gets up. He moves to the mirror and looks over his shoulder at his back. “Fuck,” He exclaims when he sees it. “This is sick! Thanks, man.”  
  
Mickey smiles. “No problem,” He says. “Here let me take a picture.”  
  
The guy puts his back to Mickey and he takes a few pictures before going to bandage him up. They leave the room together and Mickey sees his next client standing by the counter talking to Cora.  
  
It’s like the air in his lungs were just pushed out completely. This guy is fucking hot. Fucking Mandy.  
  
The guy interrupts them so he could pay for the session. He comes back to Mickey to give him a tip and they shake hands. Mickey says, “Thanks, man. Whenever you want something else, hit me up, I’d be glad to do it.”  
  
“You’re one of the best I’ve ever been to so I’m going to take you up on that,” The guy says. He pats him on the shoulder before leaving the shop.  
  
Mickey turns to the other two who are watching him. “Ian Gallagher?” He says.  
  
“That’s me,” Ian says with a small smile.  
  
“Follow me,” He says before turning to walk to his room.  
  
Once inside the room Mickey sits on his chair at his desk and grabs the drawing he did of Ian’s tattoo.  
  
“So I drew this, if it’s not what you had in mind I can draw it up how you wanted,” Mickey says handing the drawing to Ian who’s standing near him.  
  
When Ian called for an appointment he let them know what he wanted so Mickey could draw it up before he came in. Ian had said he wanted a dog tag tattoo with certain information put into it. He didn’t specify on where or the look of it all, but he’s happy he didn’t.  
  
“This is perfect,” Ian says. It’s simple yet exactly what Ian wants.  
  
Mickey grins at him which makes Ian grin back. Mickey says, “Great, so where do you want it? I was thinking since it’s dog tags we could maybe do it like they’re real, around your neck and down your chest.”  
  
“Yeah that’s sounds good,” Ian says.  
  
“Great so just uh, take your shirt off and lay down there,” He says pointing to the table at the other side of the room.  
  
Ian does as he’s told. He takes his shirt off and puts it on the bed. Mickey feels like a creep but he can’t help but look at him. He’s fucking perfect. When Ian took his shirt off Mickey noticed (apart from his perfect abs and chest) that he has on dog tags already. Ian takes his tags off and puts them in his pocket so Mickey looks away and goes about cleaning everything up. Ian lays down on the table with his t-shirt as a pillow under his head.  
  
Mickey snaps his gloves on and brings the stencil of the drawing to Ian. He says, “Sit up, I need to put this on you.”  
  
Ian sits up and Mickey places the stencil on Ian’s skin. He pulls the paper away when he’s sure it’s on Ian perfectly. He tells Ian to look in the mirror to see if he likes it before they begin.  
  
“This is perfect, Mickey,” Ian says turning back to look at Mickey with a smile.  
  
Mickey smiles back and tries to fight the heat rising to his cheeks. He says, “Okay, let’s start,” as he pats the table.  
  
Ian lays back down on it and Mickey starts.  
  
Mickey catches a few pained looks from Ian and says, “Just breathe.”  
  
Ian begins to concentrate on his breathing, trying not to breathe too hard as to fuck up Mickey’s work. Mickey says, “Breathe normally,” with a small chuckle.  
  
“Sorry,” Ian says with a shy smile.  
  
Mickey shakes his head. He stops his work to wipe at some ink before continuing. He sees Ian has another tattoo, on his ribs. “You have another tattoo why are you in pain, man?” He teases.  
  
“Fuck off,” Ian says and Mickey laughs. “It’s a different pain.”  
  
“Yeah, the ribs are bad, man, I don’t even have on my ribs,” Mickey says.  
  
“Where do you have?” Ian asks trying to distract himself from the needle working against his skin.  
  
“Full sleeve on my left arm, that you could obviously see,” Mickey starts. “Uh, something on my chest and shoulder that connects to the sleeve. One on the side of my neck that you probably saw before, and my right calve is covered also.”  
  
“I need to see them all one day,” Ian says with a smirk, looking up at Mickey.  
  
Mickey stops his work and looks at Ian. He laughs and says, “Smooth.” Mickey wipes more ink away before continuing.  
  
“I thought so,” Ian says with a proud smile.  
  
Cora knocks on the open frame leading into Mickey’s room. He turns to look at her and she says, “I’m going to head out, you’re good to close up without me?”  
  
“Yeah, ‘course, get outta here. Go home to your cats,” Mickey teases.  
  
She flips him off and blows him a kiss before leaving.  
  
“So, you’re an army man?” Mickey asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
“Yup, well, I was a soldier,” Ian says. “My best friend I made in my first tour when I was eighteen, he’s the one who you’re tattooing on the tags, he died in this last tour we were on. That’s why I’m done now. I finished up the rest of the tour without him and I just couldn’t bare it. When I did my first tour I thought maybe I made a horrible mistake, until I met Aidan. He helped me a lot. He was a few years older than me and was on his second tour. After we finished that tour together, he asked me if I was going to re-enlist. I didn’t even think I would make it through the first one but I said that I would re-enlist. He had the biggest smile for me and told me that he was going to be right by my side again. He was for almost two years into that tour. He stepped on a land mind and didn’t make it.”  
  
At some point during the story Mickey stopped tattooing Ian so he could listen. Ian rubs at his eye and looks up at Mickey. He says, “I’m okay you can keep going.”  
  
Mickey nods and goes back to working. He says, “Sorry about your friend.”  
  
“Thanks,” Ian says.  
  
“Was he like… you know?” Mickey asks vaguely.  
  
“Was he what?” Ian asks confused.  
  
“Like more than a friend or some shit?” Mickey asks again more specifically.  
  
“Oh, oh!” Ian says in realization. He chuckles softly trying not to fuck anything up for Mickey. “No, he was just a friend. A straight friend.”  
  
Mickey nods and doesn’t say anything so Ian says, “Was that your way of asking me if I’m single or something?”  
  
“Well even if he was you’d still be single,” Mickey says then says, “Fuck, shit, sorry. I didn’t mean.” Mickey stops working to wipe more ink off.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “It’s okay, it’s been a couple years. I had my grieving and mourning stages while I was stationed. I just got home a few weeks ago. But yeah, uh, I am single.”  
  
“Good to know,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
  
It doesn’t take much longer for Mickey to finish up Ian’s tattoo, and during that time they keep chatting.  
  
[“All done,”](http://animals.ekstrax.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/13.jpg) Mickey says as he finishes putting vaseline over the tattoo.  
  
Ian hops off the table and goes to look in the mirror.  
  
Mickey has time to clean everything but when he turns back and sees Ian is still starring at it. He looks up to Ian’s face in the mirror and sees tears in his eyes. Their eyes meet and Ian turns around. He wipes his eyes and says, “This is amazing. Thank you so much, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey shrugs feeling all awkward and turns around to grab his phone. “You mind if I take a picture of it?” He asks. He never asks but he feels like he should since it’s so personal to him.  
  
“Of course,” Ian says and stands straight.  
  
Mickey takes a close up picture of just the tattoo but then takes a few with Ian’s face in it as well. It’s too pretty not to include in the picture.  
  
Mickey bandages Ian up before Ian puts his shirt back on. They walk out of the room and Mickey tells him how much he owes him. Ian pays then gives Mickey a bit more for a tip.  
  
“Can you send me those pictures you took?” Ian asks him when they’re done.  
  
“That you asking me for my number, Gallagher?” Mickey asks with a smirk.  
  
“Not so smooth, huh?” Ian asks.  
  
“Nah, very smooth,” Mickey teases but then gives Ian his number, and sends him the pictures.  
  
“Any big plans for the night?” Ian asks as he watches Mickey close up.  
  
“Oh yeah, definitely. Going to go home, watch Netflix, drink some beer, and pass out,” Mickey laughs.  
  
“You can’t Netflix and chill by yourself, that’s just not right,” Ian says in shock.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Netflix and chill is basically code for banging.”  
  
“Hey, Mick?” Ian says.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wanna Netflix and chill?”  
  
Mickey bursts out laughing and so does Ian. He says, “I take it back, you’re not smooth, Gallagher.”  
  
Ian feigns hurt. “Wow, and here I thought we were hitting it off.”  
  
“Oh we are,” Mickey winks at him.  
  
“You can’t wink at me like that, it’s too damn sexy,” Ian says a lot closer than he was before.  
  
Mickey turns around and looks up into Ian’s eyes. They seem to be challenging each other but then Ian caves and crashes his lips to Mickey’s.  
  
That night they definitely “Netflix and chill”.  


* * *

  
The next morning, Mickey wakes up to Ian next to him in bed. He removes himself from Ian’s arms and goes to the bathroom before going to make coffee.  
  
As the machine does it’s magic Mickey decides to upload the picture he took of Ian the night before, of his tattoo with his face in it.  
  
He looks through Mandy’s pictures first to see if Ian has an account too so he could tag him in it and when he finds him he follows him then goes about uploading the pic with he caption, “@ian_gallagher3’s new piece by me. #soldier #dogtags #tattoos #southsideink #chicago”.  
  
He puts his phone down and pours the coffee into two mugs. Just then Ian joins him in the kitchen. He comes up behind Mickey, wrapping his arms around him. He kisses at the junction between his shoulder and neck.  
  
“Morning,” Ian murmurs in his ear.  
  
“Morning,” Mickey says back. Ian lets him go and grabs one of the mugs from Mickey and sips on it.  
  
Mickey smiles to himself, Ian drinks his coffee black just like him.  
  
“No breakfast?” Ian asks.  
  
“I made coffee, you want breakfast make it yourself,” Mickey sasses.  
  
Ian grins at him. “Let’s go out for breakfast,” He says.  
  
“Seriously?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon, I don’t feel like cooking,” Ian says.  
  
“Alright but when I’m done my coffee,” Mickey says.  
  
They move to the bed and drink their coffee and continue to talk more. When they’re done they get dressed and get ready to go out.  
  
“You uploaded my picture from last night,” Ian says looking at his phone as they make their way out of Mickey’s building.  
  
“Oh yeah, did that when I was making coffee. Is that okay?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Yeah, of course. It’s got a lot of likes and it’s barely been an hour,” Ian says.  
  
“Really?” Mickey asks looking at Ian’s phone. He has almost a few hundred likes already. “Holy fuck.”  
  
Ian laughs. “Not used to all those likes, Mick?” Ian teases.  
  
“No, I’m not. This is the most likes I’ve gotten on a piece I’ve ever done,” Mickey says.  
  
“Really?” Ian asks shocked. He then grins like the fucking cheshire cat.  
  
“Okay, easy there tiger, don’t go making that ego any bigger than it already is,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian pushes Mickey to the side and Mickey laughs. “Fuck off, it’s just nice to see that I’m the favourite that you’ve done,” He says with a wink.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Wow, nice one. And not to bash the ink, but it has nothing to do with that and everything to do with your face. Tell me you haven’t gotten more followers,” He says.  
  
Ian’s quiet and Mickey has his answer. “Plus look at some of the comments,” Mickey says looking at his own phone now. “‘Wow who’s the hottie??’ ‘Omg a tattooed soldier is my weakness!’ ‘mmm @ian_gallagher3 hit me up’ and it goes on.”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Okay, okay, but some have to do with the ink. Like this one ‘Wow sick ink @mmilkovich’ or ‘What’s the phone number to your shop? I need a piece by you!’.”  
  
“Fine, we’re both good. I take good pictures of you and you got a pretty face,” Mickey says.  
  
“Awww, you think I have a pretty face?” Ian teases.  
  
“Yeah, it’ll look better with my cock in your mouth though,” Mickey says bluntly.  
  
Ian bursts out laughing. “Oh my God, Mick!”  
  
“So shut the fuck up,” Mickey says with no heat to his words. He grabs Ian’s hand and they continue another block before they’re inside the diner Mandy works at.  


* * *

  
Mickey’s been dating Ian for almost six months now. Ian’s gotten one more tattoo since they’ve been together, something for his family. Regardless of that, Mickey has continued to take pictures of him and post them to his Instagram since people have actually commented on other works of his asking for more of Ian. Ian has his own Instagram but doesn’t post selfies. He posts random shit nobody cares about. He posts pictures of his family, or his cat, or even of Mickey, but not many of himself and people are feeling deprived now that they know of Ian.  
  
Mickey’s gotten Instagram famous. He has a little more than 100k followers by now, and it keeps increasing every day, and it’s all because of Ian. It’s been helping him get more clients, and even more clients for those who work in the shop with him. He can’t take everyone so some are going to his coworkers and they’re so grateful for that. It’s really helping him gain clients and get more money so that he could open up his own shop, hopefully soon.  
  
Mickey wakes up one morning much like he had the first time they slept together. He makes coffee and goes back to his room to see Ian still sleeping, so he decides to snap a few pictures of him. He looks so peaceful and almost angelic, with the sunlight hitting his pale skin and his fire red hair.  
  
Ian blinks his eyes open and looks at Mickey, who takes another picture. Every small movement Ian takes and Mickey’s snapping the picture. That is until Ian moves up abruptly and pulls Mickey down to the bed, making him drop his phone somewhere on the bed.  
  
Ian traps Mickey underneath him and kisses him hard on the lips. Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth when he grinds down on top of him.  
  
Ian moves his lips to his jaw as he murmurs, “Morning, babe.”  
  
“Mmm-mornin,” Mickey moans out as Ian continues to dry hump him and kiss and lick his neck.  
  
Ian’s hands trail down Mickey’s sides and down to the waistband of his boxers. Ian slips his hand inside and wraps it around the base of Mickey’s cock, squeezing tight. Mickey arches his back off the mattress and moans out slightly.  
  
“Ian,” He moans out. Ian strokes up and down a few times bringing him to full hardness. He then removes his boxers.  
  
He places wet, open mouthed kisses down Mickey’s chest, abs and down to his lovely V of his pelvis. He sucks a dark mark into his hip bone, making Mickey grab hold of Ian’s hair.  
  
Ian swirls his tongue over the head of Mickey’s cock and then licking a stripe down his length. Mickey moans, “Ian, please,” and then Ian takes him into his mouth completely. He sucks him hard and deep down his throat.  
  
Ian pulls off to says, “Lube,” before he’s got his tight, pink lips wrapped around his boyfriends cock. Mickey taps his shoulder with the lube and condom. Ian pulls off to rub some lube between his fingers and stroke Mickey’s dick with his other hand.  
  
He looks at Mickey in the eyes as he circles his tight hole before sinking it into his boyfriend. He soon adds another finger and scissors him open as he continues to jerk Mickey’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, Mick, you’re so hot,” Ian says appreciating the view.  
  
“Fuck me,” Mickey says, “I’m good.”  
  
Ian captures Mickey’s lips before he pulls his fingers out of him and wipes them lazily over the bed sheet. He puts the condom on and starts to push into his greedy bottom.  
  
They curse out moans as Ian bottoms out. Mickey kisses Ian’s chest making Ian smile down at him before kissing him on the lips.  
  
Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s waist and claws at his back. Ian thrusts hard into Mickey hitting his prostate, causing him to moan out in pleasure.  
  
Ian continues to fuck him hard in that spot just so he can hear Mickey make more of those noises. Ian wraps his hand around Mickey’s cock and within a minute he’s coming hard into his hand, with Ian quickly following him.  
  
They lay spent on the bed, side by side, as they try to regain their breaths.  
  
Ian cleans them off before laying back down next to Mickey. Mickey reaches around on the bed and finds his phone near their feet. He opens up the camera app again and takes a picture of Ian.  
  
“Mick, c’mon,” Ian says trying to hide his face. Mickey takes one of him being shy.  
  
“Move your fucking arm,” Mickey says, “You look hot.”  
  
Ian moves his arm and Mickey takes another picture. It’s true. He does look hot. Ian looks blessed the fuck out, his chest glistening from the sweat and his cute, lazy smile.  
  
Mickey lays back down and shows Ian the pictures. “Hmm, I do look hot,” Ian comments.  
  
Mickey smacks his chest and chuckles. “Egotistical fuck,” He teases.  
  
Ian takes Mickey’s phone from him and turns it to the front facing camera and he positions it out in front of them.  
  
“No fucking way,” Mickey says pushing Ian’s arm away.  
  
“Oh c’mon, Mick. I won’t post it or anything. You look so sexy, please?” Ian says nuzzling closer to Mickey and kissing his jaw.  
  
Mickey groans and Ian knows he’s won. He takes a selfie of the two of them post sex and it’s one of his new favourite pictures of them. He sends it to himself just in case Mickey decides to delete it.  
  
Mickey puts his phone down and faces Ian. Ian moves so he’s facing Mickey too.  
  
Mickey’s looking at his dog tag tattoo, he traces it with his fingers and Ian lets him. Then Mickey says, “I love you.”  
  
Ian grins and puts his finger under Mickey’s chin to make him look at him. He says, “I love you, Mickey, so damn much.”  
  
Mickey grins back at him and he kisses Ian softly.  
  
Ian’s most liked picture was the one of them post sex with the caption “He told me he loved me after we took this picture @mmilkovich”.  
  
Mickey’s most liked picture was on their one year anniversary of Ian from the first time they met when Mickey tattooed Ian, with the caption “One year. Can you believe he said yes? @ian_gallagher3 #weregettingmarried #sorryladies”.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
